


the beauty of an angel

by nhtklfse3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death Fix, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhtklfse3/pseuds/nhtklfse3
Summary: Dean and Cass indulge in each other. all seems well until the consequences come about and suddenly the angels are hunting them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter 1

“Oh, you know what? Blow me Cass.” Dean yelled angrily.

Cass’ face remained neutral as he stared Dean down, with a hint of confusion passing through.

Dean turned back to his brother and Bobby. “You guys can’t tell me what I can and can’t do! I don’t take order- Cass what the hell!”

Cass had gotten to his knees in front of Dean and was fumbling with the belt. He looked up at Dean in disbelief, “You just told me-“

“I wasn’t serious!” Dean yelled as he pushed Cass’ hands away. His face was bright red as he put his belt back together. 

Sam was smirking on his chair. He raised his hand to try and cover his laughs.

Dean turned over, “Yeah yeah laugh about it Sammy.” He looked over to Cass who had gotten back to his feet. “Cass please don’t take me seriously next time okay. it’s just an expression.”

Cass cocked his head, “Did I embarrass you?” he said noting the red pallor of Dean’s face.

“No, nothing… uh, forget about it Cass.” He pulled in a breath. “I’m gonna- gonna go upstairs.. maybe take a nap..” he pulled himself out of his chair and moved toward the stairs. 

Sam quickly stood up to protest, when Dean silenced him with a hand. “Calm down, Sammy, I wont leave the house. I promise.. Go work on whatever part of this bullshit we’re trying to figure out. I’ll be fine… Just under house arrest” he muttered bitterly.

...............

Dean was lying on his back staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. He’d forgotten about this room. He and Sam used to visit Bobby when they were younger and stay together in this very room. Back when things were simpler.

The door creaked open and Dean turned to look. “Uh… Cass…” he faced back to the ceiling. “they leave you on babysitting duty?”

Cass took a step over to the bed. “You could say that.” He looked curiously around the room.

Dean sighed, “Do they trust me that little?”

Cass stared at him, “I don’t know Dean, we are kind of on suicide watch with you right now.. I wouldn’t lay much trust in you either.”

Dean turned to look at the man, “You don’t trust me Cass? I’m hurt.”

“Oh, shut up, you did this to yourself.” 

“Ah no I didn’t, and if you’d just let me go, I could go say yes to Michael, defeat the devil and bingo! we’re all be perfectly fine.”

“That’s not an option Dean.”

“It’s the only option!” he shouted angrily. “You all are just too much of numskulls to see it!”

“Dean…”

He sat up, locking eyes with the angel, “Cass, we are out of options. People are dying, and the numbers are just going to increase. Now if I have a chance to save people, save my family and to save you, then hell I’m going to take that chance.”

Cass stared back at Dean, sadness filling his face, he could see it in Dean’s eyes as well.

“I- I can’t let you do that Dean..”

“Why not? It’s the only way.” Dean turned and let his feet off the bed. “Cass, look at me. You know it’s the only way. Sam and Bobby can go on with there figments of hope, but you know Cass, you know there’s no way out of this.” He grasped the angel’s wrists and pulled him closer.

Cass opened his mouth and then shut it again. He stared down at Dean. He was standing between the man’s legs. Desperately trying to hold back his tears he whispered, “Dean please don’t do this…”

Dean swallowed as he stared into Castiel’s face. “I don’t have any other choice Cass..”

Cass bit his lip and broke eye contact. He looked up at the ceiling, blinking rapidly. He looked back down a few seconds later. “I don’t care what you think of me, Dean. but I’ll stick with Sam and Bobby and their ‘figments of hope.’ It’s better than watching you die.”

“Cass please..”

“No.. Dean.. I-“ he chewed at his lip, “I don’t think I can-… I don’t think I’d be able to go on if you weren’t here…I- I need you, Dean…” he searched the man’s face, scared for his reaction.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Cass…” He blinked before letting go of the angel’s wrists.

Cass pulled in a quick breath and turned to leave. He stopped when he felt hands go around his waist and pull him back in. He looked down into Dean’s face. He was smiling. 

“I’ve always wanted to hear you say that,” he whispered. “Come here..” he pulled Cass onto his lap, making him straddle his hips.

Cass gasped in surprise at his new position. He could feel the heat between his legs as he pressed against Dean. He shifted against the heat, before he felt soft lips press against his neck. He tilted his head back, giving Dean better access. Cass moaned feeling himself get harder. Dean’s fingers made it under his trench coat and shirt and ran lightly across his back, holding him close. 

Cass’ hands came to rest on Dean’s chest. He hesitantly started working on the buttons of his flannel. He needed to feel the heat of his bare chest. He pulled apart the shirt and melted into the man. He ran his fingers across his hot muscles, caressing and pressing into him. 

Dean unattached from Cass’ throat and grasped the man’s chin, forcing him back to eye level. He moved in and pressed against his lips. They were slightly chapped moving back against his fervently. Dean grasped Cass tightly and rolled him over, so his back was against the bed, his trench-coat flayed out beneath him. He went right back in claiming the man’s mouth. 

Cass moaned into the kiss, grasping at Dean’s hair.

Dean went to work, pulling apart Cass shirt, merely throwing the tie over his shoulder. Once, he accomplished so, he pressed his big hands against his body, stroking him gently. “So beautiful, Cass.”

Cass flushed red in response and closed his eyes.

Dean took this as his cue to go back in and explore the man’s mouth. Cass moaned softly into the kiss, his hands slipping under Dean’s flannel and pressing into his back.

While Dean’s mouth enveloped his, Cass felt hands go to his belt. Dean broke away and stared at his work. He quickly undid the buckle and pulled the pants all the way off the angel and threw them offside the bed onto the floor. 

Cass whimpered and shifted uncomfortably at the cold air hitting his skin. Dean quickly solved this problem and covered Cass with his own body, kissing him uncontrollably. “Don’t be embarrassed with me, Cass..” he murmured.

Cass shivered and Dean moved down between his legs. He ran a tongue up the man’s cock while listening to Cass’ beautiful noises. He went up and down a few more times before completely enclosing the tip in his lips and moving down.

Cass fell into a wreck of moans and gasping. He thrust up into the heat of Dean’s throat. His mind was fuzzy with pleasure and he had trouble thinking straight, but there was no doubt in his mind Dean had either been with a man before or had overly fantasized about it.

“Dean… aghh.. get off me.. I’m going too…”

Dean went down once more before pulling off. Cass collapsed deep in the sheets, his legs trembling slightly. 

“You wanted me off of you?” Dean asked wiping his chin. “That means you’re saving yourself for me to go further with you.” 

“Ughh shut up Dean.”

Dean’s smile overtook all his features. He looked quite nice with it. Cass hardly got to see him smile anymore. Like a real smile.. he missed it.. 

Dean undid his own jeans and threw them next to Cass’ on the floor. Cass couldn’t help but stare. He was at least 7 inches.

“You ready for me baby?” he asked as he positioned himself at the man’s entrance.

Cass breathed heavily and nodded, staring into Dean’s eyes. 

Dean smiled and pushed into the smaller man. He went all the way in, pressing his chest against Cass. He could feel the movements of the man’s chest as his moans filled the room. 

“Feels good doesn’t it Cass.”

“Aghh.. Dean…” he could barely form the words. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in a moan. 

“Nuh, uh” Dean gasped, gripping Cass chin and forcing him back. “Look at me Cass..” he breathed heavily, “You’re going to watch me baby. Watch me as I fuck you…”

Cass stared into Dean’s face. “agh.. kiss me… kiss me Dean…” he whimpered

Dean smiled and he went in, kissing Cass softly. His pace didn’t slow as he moved against the angel’s lips. He grasped Cass’ hair as he bruised the man’s lips. 

Cass moaned against Dean, his body pulling in the man’s dick. He could feel Dean right below his stomach. Could feel his thrusts. He could feel himself dripping from where they connected. 

“Aghh.. God… faster Dean… please…”

“…God’s name, and begging in the same sentence… from you..? Hell that’s perfect Cass..”

Cass groaned and Dean picked up speed fucking him harshly. Dean slammed into him over and over, pushing himself as far inside Cass as he could with each stroke. 

“Aghh! Dean! Im- Aghh”

“That’s right baby. Cum for me. I want to feel you. Scream for me while you do.”

Cass lasted a few more seconds before he was screaming Dean’s name and came against him. Dean fucked him moments longer before thrusting deep and spilling inside the angel.

Cass’ moans turned into whimpers. He could feel Dean’s hot seed spilling inside him. All against his walls and more still running in. He reached out to press himself against Dean’s chest and Dean held him tight.

Dean waited a few more seconds before pulling out from Cass’ body. hot cum that couldn’t be contained inside him, dribbled out and onto the sheets. He rolled over next to Cass and drew him close. The sheets beneath them were soaked, but they didn’t care. Drenched in sweat and smiling, Dean pulled Cass in for a kiss.

“That was perfect baby.” He whispered. 

Cass whimpered softly and curled up under Dean’s chin. Dean smiled and held Cass as tight as he could. “I love you Cass…”

..................

Cass opened his eyes. It was dark out. He turned his head to see the clock; 4 am. He groaned and rolled back over, only to feel himself restrained. He blinked confused before realizing it was an embrace. He looked up. 

“Dean” he whispered in realization. Ugh. He laid back against the bed. He had to leave before Sam and Bobby came back, which could be any minute. He untangled himself from and Dean and dropped to the floor. he searched for his pants and slid back into them. He stood up and started buttoning up his shirt. He looked over to the bed and flinched in surprise to see Dean staring at him. 

“Jesus Dean!.. ah, have you been watching me the whole time?”

“Just the good parts.” Dean said smiling. “Leaving me already?” he said pouting.

“Ah, well.” Cass shifted uncomfortably, “I have to be gone before Sam and Bobby return.”

“Ugh don’t worry about them Cass. We won’t give anything away when they show up. Just stay with me until we hear the car come back.” He said, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

Cass bit his lip. “Only if you put your pants on first.” He muttered shyly. 

Dean’s face lit up and he cocked an eyebrow. “Well Cass, I do think I have you flustered for once… Seems like quite the night for it.”

Cass flushed and he stared at the ground. He heard the sheets rustling. Good. He couldn’t think straight when Dean’s naked body was in front of him. It became the center of Cass’ attention.

He suddenly felt a body pushing up against his. “Dean..” he whispered when he looked up. The man was far from dressed. The only clothes he had on was still just his flannel shirt, unbuttoned and covered in what looked like evidence from earlier that night.

“Do I make you flustered, Cass?” Dean asked, drawing his arms around the man’s waist.

Cass drew in a sharp gasp when he felt Dean’s hard length push up between his legs. He dared not look down. He could feel the heat of Dean’s body against his. The heat of the thing pushing against his pants.

“Dean..” he gasped “they’re going to be here soon…”

“I don’t care, Castiel.. you’re mine until then.”

Cass felt himself being lifted by his thighs and carried over to the desk. Dean used a hand and wiped the top clear of everything before setting Cass down on its surface. He got up between the man’s legs, kissing him. Biting at his lower lip and sharing his saliva.

Cass couldn’t help it. He kissed Dean back, moaning softly and grasping at the man’s back. Dean had quite the way to overcoming Cass’ morals and rules.

Dean undid the belt that Cass had just put back. He pulled the pants back off him and settled back in closer. 

Cass could feel the heat of Dean’s cock pressing gently between his legs. His precum rubbing against the inside of his thighs.

Dean took a break from Cass’ lips and moved to his neck. He trailed kisses down his throat and bit down hard above his collar bone. Cass groaned and put his head back. 

“Just can’t get enough of me can you Cass?”

Before Cass could even think of a response, his body was suddenly filled to the top with Dean’s 7 inch thick cock. He moaned louder than he meant to, mixed with a scream. Goddammit Dean was fucking huge. 

Dean started off at a much rougher pace than the first time. Cass’ felt his body being rocked up and down with the force Dean was using. He wrapped his legs around Dean and felt hands go to grip them tightly.

“Never thought I’d see the day I’d get to fuck a fucking angel” Dean grunted through his fast pace.

Cass merely whined as his body was overwhelmed and overstimulated with Dean’s massive dick and speed. Cum escaped from between them at a much quicker pace. Cass was upright this time, so it made sense. Cum was dripping all down Dean’s cock whenever it appeared out of Cass. It was making its way all over the desk and on the papers and books they’d thrown on the floor.

Dean slammed harder and harder into Cass. Cass was a complete mess of moans and whimpers. He clung to Dean’s neck as the man laid claim to him. A loud pathetic noise escaped him and he came all over the desk and Dean’s chest, adding to the mess on the floor and to Dean’s flannel.

Dean was seconds behind him, spilling himself all inside Castiel. Cass moaned in pleasure. He had never felt so good in his life. He felt himself filling with Dean’s seed again. He wanted it. Needed to feel it all inside him. 

When Dean finally pulled out, Cass crumpled into a wet mess in Dean’s arms. Cum ran at a steady stream from his body and onto the desk, dripping onto the floor covered by the many papers. Dean ignored this and held him tight, carrying him over to the bed. He laid the angel down and went to quickly lock the door. He pulled up the blanket and slid into the bed next to Cass. He pulled the man closer and Cass buried himself into Dean’s chest. Dean kissed him lovingly on the forehead. 

“You are literally perfect Cass.” He whispered “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

There was a light sigh before Dean heard anything. “…I love you Dean…” Cass murmured against his chest.

A smile formed on Dean’s face and he pulled Castiel impossibly closer to him before falling back asleep.

................

“Cass.. Cass wake up..”

Castiel woke to someone shaking him. He blinked blearily and looked up to see Dean.

“The car just pulled in.”

“What-“ ohh… Cass’ eyes widened and he threw himself out of bed. He stumbled a bit before finding his pants and hastily putting them on. He looked over at Dean who was doing the same thing.

“Oh shit..” he murmured. He made his way over to the desk, sticky with their shared cum. “We got to clean this up fast… Cass go grab some paper towels.”

Cass nodded and practically ran to the bathroom. he returned with the whole roll. Dean quickly grabbed them and started mopping up the mess. “Doesn’t have to be perfect” he muttered, “Just unnoticeable.” 

Cass started gathering the books and papers strewn all around the desk. He grimaced. “Uh Dean.. a lot of these are… well.. wet…” 

Dean looked over. “uh.. we spilled some water on them.”

“They’re uh… sticky…”

“Maybe we spilled juice on them! Come on Cass try and help me out here.”

Cass turned sharply when he heard the front door open. “They’re here.” He looked quickly over to Dean. He sighed in relief when he realized Dean had changed flannels. He did a quick lookover himself. He froze when he saw the bottom of his trench coat. It had gone through the similar treatment of Dean’s flannel. He quickly shrugged it off and threw it out the window onto the roof at the same time, Dean threw the rest of the paper towels out as well. 

Dean slammed the window shut and threw himself onto the bed just as Sam came to the door. Cass positioned himself resting on the desk to avoid certain speculation. Sam shook the lock a few times and before Cass could decide whether to leave his post and open the door, Sam had picked the lock and threw himself inside.

“Dean!” he yelled glaring around the room

“Calm down Sammy, I’m right here.” Dean called from the bed.

“Dean..” Sam said in relief. Then he noticed Cass. “Cass.. what are you doing up here.”

The corners of Cass’ eyes narrowed. “Babysitting..” he said gruffly. Now that his rush of adrenaline was over, his exhaustion was starting to kick in. The soreness of his body becoming more apparent.

“Oh. Yeah.. uh.. how was he? He didn’t try anything did he?”

“No” Cass said locking eyes with Dean, his expression completely neutral. “It was surprisingly uneventful.”

Sam sighed in relief, “Well that’s good to hear.. oh.. uh Cass.. where’s your trench coat?”

Cass looked down at himself. “I’m not wearing it.”

“Yeah I know.. you just- normally you always wear a... trench coat.”

“Yeah Cass, where’s your trench coat?” Dean asked him

Cass narrowed his eyes and glared at Dean before Sam stepped between them. “Woah calm down guys, I didn’t mean anything.”

“It’s alright Sammy, Cass is just pissed cuz I spilled my drink on him and stained his coat.”

“Oh.. right..” Sam said looking a tad confused.

“What the hell did you do to this, boy?” 

They all turned to see Bobby near the doorway, holding up Dean’s dirty flannel from behind the nightstand.

Cass’ eyes widened as he stared at the flannel Dean had worn that night.

Dean fought to keep himself calm and neutral as he quicky moved up and took the shirt from Bobby. “Oh um” he grunted. “Just got a few stains on it, that’s all.” He hastily shoved the shirt into his bag.

Bobby raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it. “Well.. I’m glad you’re alright, Dean.” He muttered before leaving the room.

Sam watched Bobby leave. “Thanks for watching him Cass. Can I have a word with my brother, please?”

“Of course.” Cass pushing himself off the desk and nervously left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“You pray too loudly” Cass mocked, pushing his sword through the praying man’s chest.

Dean looked up in fear as the man fell bleeding to the ground, “Cass, come on!” he turned to flee, before Cass caught his shoulder and pulled him back. Cass punched him squarely in the nose, making Dean go dizzy.

He used Dean’s lack of energy to drag him into an old alley. He slammed the man harshly into the wall. 

“What the hell Dean! What the. fucking. hell!”

Dean shook his head trying to regain his senses. “Cass calm down-“

“Calm down!” Cass shouted, slamming Dean back against the wall. “You’re about to kill yourself, after all I’ve done for you and you want me to calm fucking down! I left Heaven for you Dean Winchester! And this is how you repay me!”

“Cass.. Michael can save us.. I’m the only one who can let him help.”

Cass pushed harder against Dean’s throat. “I don’t care what kind of shit Michael ‘needs to do.’” He spat “I care about you Dean. I care whether you throw your fucking life away for.. for this.”

“It’s the only way Cass!”

“SHUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!” 

“FUCK YOU CASS! YOU-“ he was silenced by Cass punching him in the face. Dean’s head slammed into the wall. He groaned in pain before Cass punched him again. His head hit the wall with every punch delivered. Then Cass took him roughly by the neck and threw him to the ground.

“You may be fooling Sam with that self-sacrificial act you’ve put up, but I see right through your stupid illusions.”

Dean wiped the blood from his nose and looked up at the angel. “What…“

Cass took a step closer. “You don’t care about Michael. You don’t really care about him killing Lucifer.”

“Like hell I-“

Cass kicked him hard in the face knocking him back down. “Truth is; you just want to die, Dean. Tired of life, tired of the job, tired of the fucking apocalypse. If you can spin it so you do a good deed on your way out, then hell you jumped at the chance.”

Dean blinked the blood out of his eyes. Tears escaped him as he looked at Cass. “Cass…please…”

Cass crouched down in front of Dean. “I don’t care how much you want to die, Dean. Talk to someone about it before you start making elaborate death plans. Talk to me about it…”

“Cass I-.. I cant…” Dean whispered lowering his head.

Cass gripped his chin, digging his nails into his skin, forcing Dean to face him. “After all we’ve been through, Dean... After I left Heaven, after all I’ve done for you..” He stared deep in Dean’s tear-filled eyes. “Don’t make my time with you worthless… Don’t do that to me…”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cass stopped him with a hard punch to his head, knocking him unconscious. Cass caught him in his arms. He held Dean close, tears escaping him as well. Laying his head on Dean’s shoulder, he let the tears fall onto Dean’s jacket.

.................

“Cass, you’re back did you-“ Sam stopped midsentence when he saw Dean draped over his shoulder. “What the hell happened to him?”

“I did” Cass responded shortly, dumping Dean onto the couch and taking the end of the couch setting Dean’s feet in his lap.

“Oh.. well at least he’s back… thanks Cass”

Cass heaved a sigh, “Yeah no problem.”

Sam moved back to the kitchen before Cass spoke.

“Why would he do this, Sam?” Cass asked his voice cracking. “Why is he so bent on dying?”

Sam stepped back into the room and sat on the table in front of the couch. He pulled in a deep breath. “I don’t know Cass.. he’s always been reckless.. always mad at life.. but its never been this bad before..”

“He can’t do it Sam..” Cass whispered, his eyes glistening with tears, “Don’t let him do it..”

“Cass I would never... ever let my brother die.”

“Promise me, Sam.”

“… Cass what’s going on?”

“Promise me!... Please Sam..”

“Yeah, alright. I Promise, Cass… I’m not going to let anything happen to Dean.”

Cass let out a breath and nodded, “thankyou…” He looked over to Dean, then back at Sam. “Can I have moment with him please..”

Sam sighed. “…I’m worried about you Cass…” he said softly

“I’m alright, I just- I need a minute with Dean…”

Sam searched his face before standing up. “Alright Cass.. But if you ever need anything, please talk to me.. okay..?’

Cass nodded slowly and then watched Sam leave the room. he turned back to Dean. He stroked Dean’s forehead of the blood. Pulling a cloth from his pocket, he cleared away the remaining red on his face. 

He pulled in a long sigh, before pressing his fingers gently to Dean’s forehead, waking him up.

Dean shifted slightly before his eyes blinked open. He looked around in confusion before laying eyes on Cass.

“Cass…?” he whispered. Then his eyes widened when he remembered. “Cass!” He sat up on the couch not losing sight of the angel. “Cass.. I’m so sorry..ahh” the abrupt movement of his body brought back a throbbing in his head. “Goddammit that hurts.” He groaned holding his head.

“You’re welcome” Cass muttered.

Dean looked back up at the angel “Cass you have to listen to me-“

Cass shook his head. “I’m not hear to listen to you right now Dean.”

“Cass please..”

“Dean I-“ he paused. He opened his mouth again before breaking down. Dean was there in a second holding him. 

“Cass…?” Dean murmured, gripping the angel gently. 

“Listen, Dean” Cass cried pulling away from his embrace. “Listen to me Dean.. Please try not to die.. okay..”

Dean stared at Cass in confusion. “Cass what are you..”

Cass let out a pathetic laugh. “Just don’t die.. and if I ever find out you let yourself die…” he laughed again. “I will pull you back out of hell myself, Dean Winchester...”

“Cass…” Dean whispered, confusion flooding all his features. 

Cass reached out and stroked Dean’s cheek. “Don’t try and look for me, Dean…”

Dean grasped frantically at Cass’ trench coat. “Cass.. Cass no.. goddammit Cass!” he was suddenly grasping at nothing. Dean looked desperately around the room. Cass was gone.

“Cass!.. Cass! Come on!”

“Dean?!” Sam ran into the room and over to the couch. “Dean! What’s going on?”

Dean clung to his brother. “He’s gone, Sam. He’s gone… He’s upset with me..” he held tightly to Sam’s shirt. “He’s gone..” tears filled his eyes and he pressed his face into his brother’s shoulder.

“Dean… what happened..”

“I disappointed him…” Dean whispered into Sam’s chest. “How could I do that….”

“Dean its not your-“

“I need him Sam! I need him here!” Dean cried. “He left cuz of me!” tears were running down as he shook Sam, trying somehow to make him understand.

“Dean… I’ve never seen you like this…”

Dean didn’t respond and cried to Sam, clinging to him, needing to know that he wasn’t just going to disappear like Cass.


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t understand why I’m here.” Cass asked the angel in front of him. He was back in heaven. Had been for the past 3 months. 

“I need to speak with you” the angel said drawing nearer to Cass.

“I got that much.. but why?”

The angel’s face filled with surprise as he circled Cass. “You don’t know, do you… That’s why you never tried to conceal it..”

Cass turned to keep the angel in his sights. “Conceal what…?” he asked cautiously. 

“The baby.”

Cass froze. “Sorry, the- the what…”

“The baby, Castiel. The one you’re carrying.”

Cass let out a nervous laugh, “Yeah.. um.. I think you’ve made a mistake… There’s no way I’m pregnant..”

The angel looked down on him in pity. “Don’t make this harder than it is Castiel. You’re already looked down upon as an angel already. But I.. I happened to like you. Wanted to give you a second chance..” he sighed “You’re not making me look very good, Castiel.”

Cass’ hands came to rest on his stomach. “Please, this is impossible… I can’t be… pregnant.. there must be a mistake.”

“I’m sorry Castiel... There’s no mistake. I gave you time, because I’d hoped you’d come to me on your own. I had no idea, you weren’t even aware.”

Hundreds of emotions filled Cass’ body. He felt sick. His thoughts brought him back to Dean and he quickly blocked them out. This can’t be happening.. it wasn’t possible…

He pulled in a shuddering breath. “What.. what’s to happen to me now..?”

The angel stepped closer and held Cass’ cheek. “Don’t ask me that Castiel.. you already know the answer…”

Cass blinked back tears and nodded.

“I’m so sorry, Castiel. I never wanted this for you… but Nephilim…”

“Abominations of the planet… yeah.. I know…” he trailed his fingers lightly over his stomach, he had yet to show. “Can’t I just get rid of.. this can all be over…”

The angel searched his face. “Those aren’t the rules Cass…”

“But we can change it can’t we?” Cass argued knowing full well there was no way out.

“Castiel, stop.. Heaven already knows of your condition.. I just wanted to be the one to break it to you…”

Tears fell from his Cass’ eyes. “.. You cant just kill me…” he whispered. “Please…”

“Who’s the father, Castiel?..”

Cass shook his head. “I cant…”

“Castiel… this will go easier if you just cooperate.”

“I can’t… please.. the father had no idea… don’t punish him for this.”

The angel lowered his head. “Castiel… you know the rules just as I do.. you know that in the case of Nephilim.. we must kill the angel and the mortal parent…”

Tears were falling fast from Cass’ eyes. he knew there was no escape from this, but he would never turn Dean in. Now that Michael had taken Adam’s body in place of Dean’s, he was fair game to the angels. He shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry…”

“Me too…” the angel whispered as more came through the door and dragged Cass out of the room.

...............

Weeks later, Cass found himself back on the ground. Back on earth. 

While being tortured in Heaven, it felt like years. He had managed to play it docile the whole time and when the angels let their guard down for just a second, he fled.

He was on all fours, blood dripping down his face. He lifted his hand to wipe off the blood, only to see just as much blood from his hands. He should be hurting right now, but he felt quite numb. He crumpled the rest of the way to the ground. Reaching for his pocket, he shakily pulled out his phone. The pain was beginning to process.

He blearily hit Dean’s number and laid his head heavily against the phone. 

“Cass!? Cass, where the hell are you?”

Happiness filled him, when he heard Dean’s voice. “Dean…” he whispered. “ha… I missed you…”

“Are you alright, Cass? Where are you?”

Cass hummed into the phone as his vision blurred. “ah there’s a… there’s a... oh, ah.. Sam.. I see… Sam…”

“Cass where is Sam? Call out to Sam.”

Cass groaned and he felt himself losing focus. 

“Cass? Cass answer me!”

Seconds later, Cass heard Dean hang up. He blinked blearily and his vision was suddenly filled with Sam Winchester, leaning over him.

Sam was shouting something, but Cass couldn’t hear him. He rolled his head and then felt himself being lifted into Sam’s arms.

He didn’t much remember the trip back to the hotel room, but he remembered seeing Dean. Leaned over him and worried. He passed out before much else.

“What happened Sam!” 

“Nothing. Nothing happened Dean, he was just lying there.”

“Well something had to have happened to him!”

‘Well duh, Dean”

“Sam! Sam he’s not moving!”

“He’s just unconscious, Dean.”

“There’s so much blood… why is there so much blood!” he stared, mesmerized by the amount of blood on Cass’ body. “Sam!”

“Hey, hey, hey calm down… Dean.. Hey come sit down..” Dean was getting overwhelmed. Sam put a hand on his shoulder and led him to the chair next to the bed Cass was on. “Hey, you with me?”

Dean took a few deep breaths. “What happened to him, Sam? Who did this?”

Sam sighed, “I don’t know, Dean. But when Cass wakes up, we’ll find out.”

“And I’m going to rip the sons of bitches heads off!”

Sam nodded, “Sure Dean. But for now, why don’t you tend to Cass. I’ll go get some towels and clean water.”

While he waited for Sam to come back, he moved his chair closer to Cass. He looked so vulnerable laying there. No power or strength visible in his eyes. Dean wanted to cry, looking at his angel. There was so much blood. Practically covering every part of the man.

He leaned over Cass’ body and started pulling his coat off him. It took minutes of careful work, trying not hurt him, but Dean finally got it off. Sam returned just as Dean stared in dismay seeing Cass’ shirt completely soaked in blood.

“Sam help me with his shirt.” He said quietly. 

Sam nodded and lifted Cass gently so Dean could peel off his shirt.

Dean threw the blood-soaked material straight in the trash before turning back to Cass. There were cuts, burns, and wounds he didn’t even know how to classify.

He took one of the cloths Sam had brought back and drenched it in the water. He brought it down gently on Cass’ forehead. Sam did the same and started working on his chest.

Dean wiped away layers of blood. Some newer and even more were old and crusted against the skin. he ran his fingers down Cass’ arm until he reached his wrist and held it gently. His hands were bloody and looked like they’d been dragged on pavement for hours.

“Dammit Cass, who did you piss off this badly.” Dean muttered angrily.

Once the two had successfully gotten as much blood off as they could they sat there. For hours. Sam tried to start talk with Dean, but he wasn’t having it.

Dean had just started dozing when Cass groaned and shifted in the bed. he was leaning over him in a second.

“Cass”

“Dean?” Cass croaked. He looked around him. “Sam?”

“Yeah, we’re here Cass” he said taking his hand in his own.

Cass groaned in pain and tried to weakly pull his hand away. 

“Sorry” Dean muttered, trying not to let Sam see what had happened.

Cass struggled for a bit before forcing himself to sit up. 

“Woah, woah” Dean said catching him before he fell back down “Take it easy, Cass.”

“I- I have to go.” Cass muttered trying to get out of Dean’s grasp.

“Go?” Sam asked incredulously, “Cass, you look like a cutting board, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Oh, come on” he whispered, “I’m fine.”

“Cass, you are far from fine.” Dean said, keeping him to the bed.

Cass turned and locked eyes with Dean, “Listen, I’ve managed to piss off some very powerful people and excuse me, but I will not lead them here. So.. let me go.”

“I’m not letting you go anywhere.”

“You can’t-“

“Guys come on” Sam interrupted. “Can we figure some things out before you two already get back to your bickering.. Who’s after you?” he said addressing Cass.

“I’d prefer not to say.”

“Cass-“ Dean started angrily

“Angels alright!... I’ve pissed off the angels!” he said glaring at Dean.

“Are you serious Cass? Angels? Why the hell would you piss off.. the fricken angels?”

“Yes, it was purely my intention to do so. If-“

“Guys come on!” Sam said intervening once again. “Can we please be civil about this?”

“Fine.” Dean muttered. “What the hell’d you do to piss them off?”

“I’m not telling you.”

“Cass, I swear to God-“

“It’s a personal matter and none of your concern.”

“Of course, it’s my concern! And if you weren’t a bloody angel I-“

“Don’t you test me Dean Winchester.”

“Or what!? Gonna kill me!? You wouldn’t do that!”

“Don’t you raise your voice at me!”

Dean stood up abruptly. “Hell, I’ll raise my voice at you! You’ve been gone for months! And I’ve been worried out of my goddamn mind wondering what the hell happened to you! And then out of the blue you show up bruised and bloody and lying on the sidewalk! So, yeah, I have a fucking right to worry about you! And you owe me the truth Castiel! You owe me for all those months you were gone!”

Minutes of silence followed Dean’s outburst. He sat heavily back down in his chair. Cass looked upset and avoided facing him. Sam was staring at his brother in shock.

“Dean…” Cass began softly. “I’m sorry… But you have to believe me... I’d tell you if I could, but… I can’t… it’s too dangerous…”

“Then put me in danger, Cass, as long as I’m here to protect you.”

“You don’t understand-“

“Then make me understand!”

“I really have to go.”

Dean stood back up. “Don’t you dare, Cass. Don’t you dare disappear on us again! GODDAMMIT!” he yelled flipping the nightstand over, when the man disappeared. “Cass get back here!”

“Dean! Dean calm down.” Sam said gripping Deans shoulders.

“Calm Down?” he said turning to face his brother. “Next time I see that godforsaken angel I’m gonna kill him. If he survives those… angels! I will murder him…”

Sam forced Dean to face him. “…Lets go get a drink” he said softly, noting the tears in his brother’s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont rlly kno how to end things cuz i normally just kill someone, but i wasnt in the kill mood so i guess evryone's gonna live (:

Cass materialized outside of Bobby Singer’s house. He shook off his dizziness, blinking back tears and looked up at the windows. Dean was here. He approached the door and ran a hand down his stomach. He had just barely begun to show. He didn’t know if the cause was him being an angel or what. He had never been pregnant before. 

He fought to keep his emotions under control, pulling in a deep breath. Then he had himself appear in Dean’s room. Dean must have seen something because he shot up in bed, reaching for his gun. He aimed the gun at Cass’ chest, blinking out sleep. 

He was wrong. He thought seeing Dean, would help him see he was making the right choices. But instead, seeing Dean brought up all of Cass’ suppressed feelings. It reminded him of the dull ache in his heart. How lonely he was without him. He let out a long breath, as he stared at the father of his child.

“Cass?” Dean whispered lowing his weapon.

Cass bit his lip, as the tears started falling. He made his way closer to Dean. “I know I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t be here. But i-“ He looked into Dean’s eyes. “I needed to see you…”

Dean was silent for a moment, searching the angel’s tear streaked face. “Cass… what’s going on?” he whispered.

Cass gripped Dean’s shirt with both hands. “I- I have to-“ he wanted to finish but couldn’t bring himself to. He shook his head and lowered his face into Dean’s chest.

Though confused, Dean could see how upset Cass was. He wrapped his arms around the man and held him tightly. He stroked a hand through the angel’s hair as he sobbed against him.

“It’s feels so long, Dean. It feels like I’ve been running so long.. I’m so tired.. I just want to stay here.. I want to stay here.”

“It’s okay, Cass.” He comforted. “We’re going to be okay...”

They stayed like this for minutes. Dean letting Cass cry. Then Dean, led Cass to the bed. Cass laid down, and Dean climbed in after him. Once next to him, Dean wrapped Cass back in his embrace, kissing him gently on the forehead. 

“You’re safe here.” he said quietly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Cass nodded and nuzzled up into Dean’s neck. Dean could feel the calming sensation of the angel’s hot breath against his throat. He held Cass tight, as he drifted back to sleep. The rhythm of Cass’ breathing comforting his thoughts.

.............

Cass woke early. He untangled himself from Dean and left the warm bed. He felt cold without Dean pressed against him. He made his way to Sam’s room. Opening the door had Sam’s eyes on him immediately.

“Cass?” he said confusion written on his face. “You’re back?”

“Yeah for a time.” he whispered walking closer and shutting the door behind him. “I- I need to talk to someone…”

Sam blinked and gestured to the bed beside him. “What’s wrong, Cass?” he asked as the angel took the seat.

“I- I don’t know how to say this…” 

“…It’s alright. I would never judge you..”

Cass wet his lips. “It appears that I am… pregnant…”

Sam’s mouth fell open in shock and Cass refused to look in his direction.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked incredulously. “But i-. but how’s- God…” he trailed off his hands going to his chin. “Is that why you haven’t been around? You’re were too scared to tell us?”

“Yes that’s part of it, but I wasn’t lying about the angels. They are still after me, and they are.. pissed.”

“Because of the baby?...”

“Yes.”

“Why? It’s just a baby?”

“It’s a Nephilim, Sam. Half angel half human. Abominations of the planet.”

Sam was speechless.

“It’s ancient rule that in the case of Nephilim, both the celestial and mortal parent must die. Nephilim are too dangerous to be let into the world. And with the promise of death, they are less of an occurrence.”

“They’re trying to kill you… because of the child.” Sam said, putting the pieces together. “…How did they find out?”

“They knew before I did. I had no idea until they took me into questioning about the father.”

“All the wounds you had.. it was from your interrogation…”

Cass nodded. “I barely escaped. I’ve been running ever since.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I just- I needed to tell… somebody…”

Sam paused. “Why don’t you talk to Dean. He cares for you Cass... He can help you…”

“No, no I can’t.” Cass said shaking his head.

“Why not? You’ve always been closer to Dean than me, why change it now and tell me fir-“ he froze. “Unless…”

Cass turned to him in fear.

“It’s Dean” Sam whispered. He looked at Cass. “Dean’s the father… isn’t he?”

“Sam…. I didn’t mean-“

“You and Dean… ohmygod…”

“Please don’t tell him.” Cass begged.

“Cass, why not?”

“He doesn’t feel that way, Sam…” he whispered. “He hooks up with women all the time… I was just another one-night stand… I won’t have him die for that…”

Sam stared at him in disbelief. “Cass you can’t be serious.. You should have seen him when you disappeared. Dean cried for months... And I never see him cry… and he was just as depressed this last time you left.” He gripped the angel’s chin. “And I can’t remember the last time Dean hooked up with anyone. I wondered why, but I know now... You mean something to him, Cass… You have to tell him…”

Cass was full on crying at this point. “I don’t know if I can, Sam… it’ll get him killed…”

“We’ll find a way, Cass. We always do. Just let us help you.”

Cass lifted his watery eyes to Sam and nodded.

“Go tell him, Cass. Tell him everything.” By the time he finished talking Cass was gone.

...............

Cass appeared back in Dean’s room, to find Dean pacing angrily. 

“Cass” he muttered, when he saw the angel.”

“Dean I-“ he was cut short by Dean hugging him.

“I thought you were gone again.” Dean whispered into Cass’ shoulder.

Cass took a moment before hugging Dean back. “Sorry to scare you.” he murmured.

Dean pulled back from Cass, still gripping his shoulders. “Cass what’s going on?” he asked noticing the red in his eyes. “You’ve been crying again.”

Cass shook his head. “I’m so sorry, Dean..” the tears started falling again.

“No. no tell me what’s wrong.” Dean said pulling Cass back to his chest.

Cass breathed deeply into Dean’s shirt before talking so quietly that Dean barely caught his words.

“I’m pregnant, Dean…”

Dean froze before pulling Cass away again to see him. “You’re…. what….?”

Cass bit his lip, “I’m pregnant…”

Dean fumbled with his words. “Is it… ohmygod.. Cass is it.. is it mine…?”

He nodded.

Dean let out a breath. “Is that why you’ve been gone for so long… you didn’t want to tell me..?”

“Dean I- I didn’t know how to tell you… I was scared… I’m sorry..” 

“Scared? Cass you don’t need to be scared. I was so worried about you. I- I want to be happy with you Cass.”

Cass lifted his eyes in confusion. “Happy?”

“Yes, Cass. I’m happy it’s you. I want to be with you, and I’ve just been waiting for you to come back so I could tell you that..” he gave Cass a small smile.

Cass laughed softly. “Dean, the angels are hunting us now.”

“I don’t care, Cass as long as I’m on the run with you.”

Cass smiled. Dean hadn’t seen that smile in a long time. “Come on, Cass, let’s go get Sam. We’re going on a road trip.” He grabbed Cass by the hand and started shouting for his brother.

Cass followed him out, smiling when Dean introduced Cass to Sam as his husband. Sam smirked. “Alright Dean, but I’m going to flex that I knew about your kid before you did.”

Dean looked at Cass in mock shock. “Seriously Cass?”

“Sorry, Dean.” Cass shrugged. “He’s going to be a good Uncle.”


End file.
